Forever and Another Day
by Miss-Blixed
Summary: What if Zoey and the gang couldn't defeat Neferet and Kalona on their own? What if, in the same dimension the Twilight characters existed? What if they joined forces to defeat them? But will it work?
1. Introduction

**Renesmee Cullen**

Yay! I am finally turning six – even though I look about 18 – so I am getting a car – finally. I am so excited I could barely sleep last night – I think I got about two hours sleep – ha! Yes! Its 8am - that means that I can get up and that Alice will be here in about... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1

"Nessie! Wake up! Your party starts in 4 hours. You need to get up so I can start getting you ready..." Alice walked in saying.

I cut her off with, "I'm up! I'm up! Just shut up and do what you have to do." She can be so annoying at times. Why can't she shut up for once, and let me wear what I want to wear?

"Oh, come on! Stop moaning. You are just like your mother!" Alice whined in a sing-song voice.

"I don't mind getting dressed up. I just don't like what you dress me in." I pointed out. I seriously love shopping – see nothing like my mamma – and make-up and accessories, but she is constantly trying to dress me in bright colours when I am a Goth / Emo / Punk thing. It is completely ridiculous.

"Oh, please just try the outfit I picked out for you. I made it Emo friendly." She chirped.

"Really? You listened to me? Well that's a first." I am actually seriously surprised. She has never listened to me when it comes to fashion.

"Well I saw your reaction to the first outfit I picked out and you took a complete hissy fit and it ruined the party, and I couldn't have that happening so I decided to compromise."

"What's the compromise?" something really doesn't seem right here... unless she has made my party seriously girly. "Wait, have you made the whole of downstairs pink?" Please say no – fingers crossed.

"No, nothing like that. Just all the food and the birthday cake," I groaned. She can be so annoying. She knows I hate pink; and that there is only going to be two other girls and two women actually eating food and the rest of it will be eaten by boys and men; but no she has to go and do something really stupid. Grrrr. I really hate her sometimes.

I slowly – just to annoy Alice of course - pulled my duvet down, sat up and swivelled round so my feet were dangling off the bed. I then pulled my slippers on - which are black faux fur. My plan to hold her up was going really well until Alice got bored and picked – more like hauled – me up. She then set off running from my house – the little cottage where my parents and I stay – to the big house where the rest of my family – except Charlie of course – lives. She ran to the river and jumped over it while purposefully knocking my only non-pink pair of slippers left in the water, (Alice keeps finding ways to get rid of my black, punky stuff and replace it with pink girly stuff. She doesn't get me at all. I will never wear it). She then dashed over to the house and up to her room so fast that I never got the chance to say hi to everyone who was sitting in the lounge.

As soon as she entered her room she yelled downstairs, "No one enter my room. I am getting Nessie ready and I don't want the surprise to be ruined. If you even dare enter my room, you will suffer my wrath!" Straight after she said this everyone downstairs burst out into a fit of laughter. Alice huffed at this, but then continued, "as soon as you have calmed down, start setting everything up for the party. There is a lot to do. Esme and Bella get to work making the food, Rosalie you have to sort everyone's outfits from the clothes I have just bought and the boys are to set up all the equipment and the decorations. Get to work. There is so much to do in so little time."

God, she has some anger issues, especially when it comes to party planning and the parties themselves. Well at least this birthday can't be any worse than last year. My birthday last year was a complete mess – mostly because Alice's visions weren't working properly because I was there. Anyway she tried to take me shopping in the really girly stores like Jane Norman, Miss Selfridge and Internacionale. She ended up lifting me everywhere – kicking and screaming naturally – while everyone stared at us as if we were crazy – which I really think she is. Then the sun had to come out – see what I mean about the visions; she never saw that it was sunny, how stupid is that – so we were stuck in quiz for three hours until the clouds covered the sun up again. While we were stuck in there Alice made me try on every item of clothing in the shop that was my size, then she bought about three quarters of what I tried on – the majority of it being pink and me still not have worn any of it . This year has to turn out better. At least if this year is bad I will be at home so no one will see us.

"Now, sit on that chair and stay still while I do your make-up and hair," she said breaking me from my terrible birthday memories.

"Fine! Just remember no bright colours." I replied to her too bright attitude.

"I know. I have already planned it out and it is definitely punky / gothic / emoey or whatever you are."

"Okay. Get to work and don't go OTT."

"What's OTT? Remember I am about 60 years older than you."

"Over. The. Top! It is so obvious. You have got to catch up with the lingo or you will never understand what people are saying when we start our new school." God she can be so stupid at times.

"Whatever! Just sit back and relax. You will be here for a while." I groaned then laid my head back in the chair I had been set in and got comfortable. Knowing Alice I will be here for hours – literally.


	2. Dream Visit

**Renesmee Cullen**

A few minutes later – at least that's how long I think it was – I was sleeping and dreaming. The dream was very strange and felt very real. In the dream I was approached by two people. One of them looked a lot like an angel; she had flawless tanned skin, soft, black eyes and long wavy black/brown hair. Adding to the affect that made her look like an angel, she was wearing a short, poofy, beige dress. Also she was actually floating along a couple of inches off the ground. The weird thing was that she wasn't wearing any shoes or anything on her feet whatsoever.

The other girl looked about 15, with a sapphire, swirly patterned tattoo going down her face, neck, over her shoulder, down her back and on the palms of her hands. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing normal teenage attire; a white, strapless top with a pattern on it, black shorts, and back pumps with bows on them. They were both completely gorgeous and seemed too perfect for me to have summoned up in my head.

The younger girl spoke first, "hey I'm Zoey, and this is the goddess of vampyres Nyx. We are here because we need your help. The high priestess Neferet has turned evil and raised a fallen angel – Kalona – from the earth where he was trapped thousands of years ago by the Cherokee women and their creation A-ya. They are now trying to take over the world and we vampyres alone are not strong enough to take them down. We need the help of you, your vampire family and your close pack of werewolves. Will you help us?"

"Shit! That's a lot of information to take in." I said, "So what are you? I mean I know what a vampire is and you two sure as hell don't look like them – for starters your eye colour – but you said you were one."

"Oh, that is just a silly mistake people make quite often. I am a vampyre fledgling; as in vampire spelt like V-A-M-P-Y-R-E. The difference between the two is that we are marked and changed into a vampyre over the time of four years and some of the vampyre fledglings don't make it through the change and die, but then they come back as red fledglings, while your kind of vampire is made when bitten."

"Okay and why do you need the help of our coven and not a stronger one like the Volturi?"

"Because fledglings have blood running through their veins and so do our kind of vampire, so we had to choose a coven that wouldn't be too tempted to feed on the students at the house of night."

"Well that's understandable. So are we going to put on fake marks or just tell them what we really are?"

This time Nyx was the one to speak, "most of you are going to have to put on a fake mark but the rest won't as you are chosen."

"What do you mean by chosen?"

"It means that a few of you will be marked to make the change to our kind of vampyre, but you will all look like fledglings and study at the house of night except for Esme and Carlisle."

"What's going to happen to them?"

"They are going to be turned straight into our kind of vampire. Carlisle is going to become a teacher of poetry as our last one has recently been murdered by the last high priestess, and I have chosen Esme to become the new high priestess because of her compassion."

"That is so cool. So which of us are going to be turned into fledglings?" This is the only thing I really want to know.

"You, two of the vampires and three werewolves. I am not sure of their names or which ones have been chosen but all will be revealed very soon. Zoey will be there when you are marked along with others. For now I have to go and so do you – there is a very annoyed Alice who has been shouting your name for about ten minutes. She has seen this whole conversation in her visions so there is no need to explain to her but you need to get dressed for your party so she isn't very happy about the timing. She is also annoyed she can't figure out who is going to be marked because a bunch of werewolves are present. Now go wake up your party starts in ten minutes and you need to get dressed." With that the two of them got covered in a mist then disappeared.


	3. Party Time

**Renesmee Cullen**

I then suddenly jolted awake and staring straight into the face of a very annoyed Alice – just like Nyx had said. She then started speaking very quietly – so quiet that you could only hear if you were a vampire standing right next to her. "She better not decide to mark you and the others while this party is on or I will get very annoyed and go crazy at her and that little girl. Now go and put this on and I will be back in a minute after I get dressed and make sure everything is ready to go. Now hurry up!"

I quickly stood up and took the pile of clothes she was holding and headed to the bathroom to get changed – she is annoyed enough as it is, so there is no reason to make her mood any worse than it already is. When I got in the bathroom and locked the door I was pleasantly surprised at how cool my clothes looked – seeing as I didn't actually think she had made my clothes, "Emo friendly", as she had put it. I had short, denim shorts, black heels, a grey, stripy t-shirt and a dark denim waist-coat. It wasn't as gothic as I would have liked but it was still pretty cool – especially since Alice picked it. I quickly got changed and headed out the bathroom. I was just about to head out into the hall and go down stairs when something small and pink pushed me out of the way and went straight over to the other side of the room.

"Where do you think you are going without accessories? Seriously have I taught you nothing?" the pink thing said. Oh, the pink thing is Alice. Seriously she likes pink too much.

"Fine. Give it to me." She danced over and put the jewellery on. It was a heart charm bracelet and a black disk necklace. It was actually quite nice, but i wasn't going to let her know that or she will be even more persistent about getting me lots of jewellery and dressing me. "Thanks Alice. Can we go down stairs now? We don't want to be late." I said using the party against her so she would stop obsessing about what I'm wearing and whatnot.

She beamed a big smile and nodded. I bet she is going to have way more fun than me at this party. She grabbed my hand and dashed out her room and down the stairs. When we were on the last flight of stairs we slowed down to a walk and entered the room slowly – for us anyway. As soon as we entered there were lots of shouts of joy and laughter.

Two seconds after we entered Emmett was in front of me and pulling me into a huge bear hug and whispered in my ear, "happy birthday. You are finally old enough to play my x-box games with me."

"What? Are they rated six years or something?" i knew what he meant but it is so much fun to tease Emmett, especially since he was so easily fooled and confused.

"Nope. They are 18's and according to that Nahuel dude that is the age you are now since you have reached full maturity." He said in a tone that made him sound confused.

"i know but i am only six; and i don't think my dad would be very happy with you teaching his six year old daughter to play games with theft and killing sprees now would he." I said in a teasing tone.

"Well, then i don't think you should be getting to drive then."

"Yes i should, because i look 18 so the law won't stop me as that is what my driver's license, my personal I.D card and my passport says. Also my dad won't get mad at that because i am not gaining anything bad from driving. I guess you will just have to wait another 12 years for me to play the games with you." I said with a smirk. I actually will play the games with him but he doesn't know that yet – clearly from the sad look on his face. I felt like giggling but that would ruin the whole charade. He put me down and walked away muttering something about getting poned by a girl.

The next person to approach me was Rosalie and she looked amazing in her short, black and white dress. Rose is like second mums to me; as she has never had a kid of her own she treats me like i am her kid. She gave me a gentle hug and said, "Happy birthday sweetheart. I better go and try to get Emmett out of his sulk. We don't want the party ruined do we?" Then she went to try to get Emmett out of his sulk.

After Rosalie left Jasper came up and gave me a hug and congratulated me on my ponage of Emmett. What on earth is ponage? Is it a word guys used in the past when someone was owned? It is just a completely stupid word.

The hugs, happy birthdays and congratulations on ponage continued for about another half an hour – yeah there are that much people. There was the Amazons, Denalis, Egyptians, the Cullens, the wolf pack –there is 23 of them now – and Sue, Charlie, Renee, Phil and Billy. That is 47 people in total – and this is what Alice calls a small party.

I was finally getting to sit down when Alice called over the chatter, "it's time to open presents. So everyone grab the presents you got Nessie and crowd round the beanbags. Nessie go sit down on the big pink beanbag as it is in the centre." Great she set it up so i have to sit on something i hate. Well i can fix that. I snapped my fingers and time froze. It was something i found out i could do about a week ago and i haven't told anyone yet, so it has helped a lot with pulling pranks on people. I quickly switched the giant, fluffy, pink beanbag in the middle for the leather, black one and went back to where i was standing before and snapped my fingers again.

"But Alice the black one is in the middle." I said in a childish voice.

She looked confused but nodded. "Well, sit in that one." She said with a scowl in her voice.

I giggled under my breath and sat down. I love my newly discovered power especially since nobody knows about it. My dad then looked straight at me and scowled. I then said in my head, _please don't tell anyone or question me about it right now. I'll explain later. I promise._ He was still scowling, but nodded and turned back to my mamma – Bella – who was asking what was wrong. _Don't tell her. Please. I don't want anyone to know yet. Tell her we have visitors soon – which isn't a lie by the way – and that they are going to mark some of us as fledglings and that you are just worried about who it is as some of them don't make it through the change._ He gave me a look of shock but then told my mamma what i told him to say.

After he told her this they both made their way over to me. He asked, "Who exactly is getting "marked" as you put it?" I cringed. He is not going to be happy about the fact that one of them is me. "What, you are going to be marked?"

"Yes. The goddess Nyx needs our help and she is going to mark some of us, including me, two vampires and three werewolves." I said. _And before you ask i don't know which ones._ It was then i noticed that people were starting to come over. Shit! I don't want anyone to know about his yet. I thought about Alice, Bella and Edward and snapped my fingers. This time everything and everyone froze except for them – and me of course. They both looked at me in disbelief and i couldn't think of what to say so i just said, "surprise."

"So this is the power you didn't want me to tell anyone about?" my dad asked.

Then my mamma joined the conversation, "Edward you knew she had a new power and you didn't tell me?" she sounded crazy annoyed.

Before my dad had the chance to reply Alice came whizzing in saying, "What on earth is happening? Why is everyone frozen?"

I just shrugged and said, "I have a new power and i hadn't told anyone yet. Dad was curious and knew that i had a new power but i asked him not to tell anyone. Anyway that is not what's important. The thing is that they know that someone – i think Zoey, the fledgling – is coming to mark some of us. I thought we could get the explaining out of the way now so no one else hears; as them knowing would cause everyone to worry and ruin the party – which i know you wouldn't be happy with."

"Wait how do you know what is going on?" my dad asked.

"I had a vision of the conversation." She said shrugging it off.

"And did you even plan on telling the rest of us?"

"Of course i was. Just after the party. Like Renesmee said, i didn't want to ruin the party."

"Okay Alice. So what is going on and what is a fledgling?"

"I'll start with the latter. A fledgling is someone who has been marked – i am not sure what that is but i think it is a tattoo on the person's face, at least that is what the fledgling Zoey had – and they slowly turn into a vampyre – that is spelt V-A-M-P-Y-R-E by the way – over a period of four years. Some of the vampyre fledgling reject the change over this period of time and die, but then they come back as red fledglings. That is everything we know about fledglings." I said

"And what's going on is that the high priestess of the house of night – whatever that is – turned to the dark side and raised a fallen angel – Kalona – from under the ground where some Cherokee women and their creation A-ya trapped him thousands of years ago. They now need the help of our coven – because we are vegetarian vampires and blood runs through this type of vampyres veins – and the werewolves to help to take them down as they are not strong enough to do it on their own." Alice continued for me.

"So do you know when you and the rest are getting marked?" mamma asked.

"She just said that it would be soon. It has only 45 minutes since we spoke so i think we still have a while." I replied.

"Very well then. I think it was time we got back to the party."

"Okay. Alice you should go back where you were or the people who were around you will be confused, especially if you were talking to someone." After i said this she danced out of the room.

"You can restart time now. Alice is back where she was." Dad said. With that i snapped my fingers and everyone started moving again.

The amazons came up to my beanbag and handed me a present. It was a small box. I quickly un-wrapped it. Inside was the most awesome necklace i have ever seen and probably the most ironic one for me to own. It was a black, gothic, cross necklace. I thanked them for the present and for coming and they left – they had a plane to catch.

Next to come and give me my present was the Egyptians. It was a large, hard parcel. It turned out to be the cutest thing in the world. It was an elephant ornament where an elephant was balancing on a globe. I quickly thanked them for the present because there was people behind them waiting to give me presents.

Next up was Charlie and Sue – they finally got together about a year ago even though they had been flirting since before i was born. They gave me a big flat present. It turned out to be posters. There was two lol-cat ones, one lol-elephant one, and two Disney ones. I loved the lol ones but i am still very confused by the Disney ones. Yes i am meant to be six years old but for god's sake i look 18, so what would i do with them? I quickly thanked them and looked enthused about the posters.

The Denalis were next. I have always liked Carmen the most out of them because she was the first one to trust me and watch my story. They shoved across to me a large package. I quickly pulled off the wrapping paper and in it was a graffiti table. I know, cool! It had lots of captions and pictures. It is definitely the best present i have had so far. I said very truthful thanks and said goodbye as they had to head back to Alaska to pick up the child they are adopting.

The Cullens – aka my family – were next and they gave me a car. It is a white linguini with a logo on each of the mirrors with my name and a bow on it – not too excited about the bow part but it is still mega cool. I gave a giant smile to all of my family and got equally as big ones back.

The last ones to give me my presents was the werewolves. I think they thought they would be funny by getting me stuffed, doggy teddies – as in they are werewolves – or they were being just plain stupid and think i am actually six. Nevertheless i still ran around them all and gave them all big hugs and thanks.

As soon as all the present giving was finished – it took about 20 minutes – the Egyptians came over and said goodbye. They had a long way home and Anum was due to work in a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Renesmee Cullen**

The werewolves stayed and helped me eat the food. They definitely enjoyed the banofee pie the most – note to self; remember to ask Esme for her banofee pie recipe. We all chatted about nothing in particular for about an hour, until the doorbell went off. Everyone stopped chatting and looked at the door. I sniffed the air but couldn't smell anything other than my friends and family. It was then that i noticed my dad staring at me. I really wanted to find out who it was before i opened the door and i know he knows as he can read minds. I concentrated on my dad and snapped my fingers. Everything froze immediately.

"Why did you freeze time?" my dad asked.

"Because i want to find out who it is before we let them in and i know that you know who it is." I replied.

"It's the fledglings and a tracker. They have come to mark the chosen ones and take us all to Tulsa."

"They want to take the whole wolf pack?"

"Yes."

"Well, we better let them in then. I don't want a crazy fallen angel and an ex-high priestess to take over the world." Straight after i said that i snapped my fingers and walked over to the door. I opened the door to greet them but i was shocked at many of them there was. There was three girls and two guys. One of the girls was a pretty blonde with white skin and appeared to be human, and two were brunettes, the 1st one was Zoey, and the 2nd one was white with a blood red tattoo covering her head and cheeks. The guys were both brunettes. One was white and had a blood red tattoo covering his forehead and cheeks; the other had tan skin and had a sapphire blue tattoo on his forehead and cheeks.

"Hey Zoey", i greeted her and i waved at the rest of them. "Why don't you come in?" All five of them filed in after me.

Before i could say anything i heard Emmett say, "Who and what the heck are they? And why do all of them except for the girl have tattoos on their faces"

Zoey replied, "hello, sorry to barge in on Renesmee's special day but we need your help. All of your help. We are vampyre fledglings from the house of night in Tulsa; we have come for your help because our high priestess went bad and raised a fallen angel from underground. They are working together with Raven Mockers to take over the world. We ask for your help because we can't sort this out by ourselves as they are too strong. Will you help us?"

"I'm already in – i told you earlier", i said.

"Same here." Said Alice.

"Me too." Said my mamma and dad together.

"Hold up, you four already knew strange tattooed freaks were coming but you never thought to tell us?" Emmett said. Seriously he has to say the worst thing possible.

To my surprise they just giggled and the pretty, blonde girl spoke up, "Hey, I'm Aphrodite and they are not "tattooed freaks", they are vampyre fledglings and so am i, i just gave it up to save her humanity" – she gestured towards the brunette that wasn't Zoey. – "They got these marks" – she pulled out a piece of paper with an outline of a crescent moon on it and showed it to us – "when we are chosen to become a vampyre then we turn into a vampyre over a period of four years then we get a full mark like Zoey's" – she gestured towards Zoey – "or Stevie Rae" – she gestured towards the white, brunette girl – "even though Zoey isn't actually a vampyre yet. Anyway some of you are going to become "tattooed freaks" as you call it." She smirked and stepped back.

"What? I don't want to look like you." Emmett complained. Just like him, not caring about the bigger issue at hand.

The one Aphrodite introduced as Stevie Rae spoke, "Not you silly, though you will be putting a fake one on with make-up." Emmett just looked at her in shock – my guess because he had to wear make-up – then he stormed off towards the beanbags and plopped down in the big, fluffy, pink one. Very masculine.

"So do we get to find out who is being marked now? I know i am one but who are the other five?" i asked.

The guy with the tanned skin and the brown hair stepped forward and said, "I am the tracker, Eric Night and i can inform you who is being marked. I do not know your names so i will just walk up to each of you." After he said that he walked up to jasper and put his hand on his shoulder. As soon as Eric's hand touched his shoulder, jasper let a pain filled emotion into the room – he is an empath which means he can feel and manipulate other people's feelings, though he can't always control it, hence the pain filled emotion going round the room. As soon as the pain had come, it had stopped and there was now an orange crescent moon on his forehead and lightning bolts and stars on his forehead, down the side of his face and on his neck.

Eric spoke, "Well that has never happened before, except for Zoey there has been no other fledgling with a filled in tattoo and the full tattoo, and there has never been an orange filled tattoo. Only blue; and then most recently red for the red fledglings. It is probably because you are not human."

I just stared in shock then Eric continued on until he was standing in front of Seth and he put his hand on Seth's shoulder and he winced as he felt a jolt of pain. On his forehead appeared a brown filled crescent moon and on his cheek 3 brown paw prints and two on his neck.

Next Eric walked over towards Leah and she muttered, "Great. Yet again when something happens my brother is first even though he is younger." Eric placed his hand on her shoulder and she stayed calm and composed as the pain shot through her. She didn't even wince. A couple seconds later a green filled crescent moon appeared on her forehead and pink and green stars trailed along her forehead, down her face, on her neck, on her chest and over her shoulder. She may have got her tattoo after Seth but hers was definitely more elaborate.

After Leah he walked towards Alice who was jumping up and down looking very excited. She beamed a very bright smile at him when he touched her shoulder as if it didn't hurt at all. A few seconds later a pink filled – go figure – crescent moon appeared on her forehead and pink bubbles were on her forehead, down the side of her face, her neck, her chest and over her shoulder like Leah.

Next he went over to the newest member of the pack, and the only other known of girl werewolf – Alani. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she closed her eyes as the bolt of pain went through her but apart from that she showed no reaction. She had a teal coloured crescent moon, a teal dragonfly and lots of little different coloured flowers on her forehead, the side of her face, her neck, and on her chest.

Then he finally turned towards me and walked up to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and i felt like i was being tickled in the inside. I couldn't help but giggle a little. As soon as the weird feeling was gone i asked for a mirror. The blonde fledgling pulled one out of her purse and handed it to me. I took it and looked at my reflection. I had a purple crescent moon. My tattoo was purple, bent, teardrop shapes and black dots. They were on my fore head, the side of my face, my neck, my chest, over my shoulder and on the top of my back. All of our tattoos were amazing.

"Now we have to go. You six have to be at the house of night in three hours or you could reject the change." Zoey said.

"Well you better hurry up and get your stuff together. It would suck if you die, especially since we really need your help." Aphrodite said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Renesmee Cullen**

With that being said i decided to confuse them. I quickly concentrated on my family, Seth, Leah and Alani and snapped my fingers. Most of the pack and all of the visitors froze. The ones who weren't frozen – apart from my dad, my mamma and Alice – were looking completely confused and waving their hands in their faces. It was such a funny sight, and since i knew what was going on even funnier.

I just couldn't help bursting out laughing and about two seconds later Alice, my dad and my mamma all joined in. They all turned round and looked at us like we were crazy. "What is so funny? These people have suddenly frozen." Rosalie said.

We just continued laughing until Alani said, "Renesmee's doing it. She can freeze time."

"What? How on earth do you know? The only people i have told are Alice, my dad and my mamma." I squeaked.

"I just knew. Just like i know Rosalie has the gift of transporting, but she doesn't even know she has it."

"Ha! I don't have a gift. If i did i would have realized by now." Rosalie said

"But you do. I can even tell you how to work it. You have to concentrate on a place – let's say outside the window – and blink three times really fast." Rosalie blinked three times really fast and disappeared. I quickly looked over at the window, and there she was standing outside of it. She had a huge smile on her face, then she blinked three times again and she was standing next to Emmett.

"OMG! I can't believe i actually have a gift, and an amazing one at that. This totally trumps all of the others – well except maybe time freezing – but this is still better than Edward's or Alice's gifts. Oooh maybe i can transport other people too." She grabbed a hold of Emmett's hand and blinked three times and then they were both standing on top of my dad's piano. She beamed the biggest smile i have ever seen on her face and skipped back over to us with Emmett in tow.

"Actually, it may not be the best gift." Alani said.

"Who else has got a got a gift?"

"Alice."

"Yes, i know Alice is a psychic but being able to transport totally beats that."

"I wasn't talking about her being psychic."

"What? I have another gift!" she squealed with delight.

"Yes and i believe that you are the only vampire to have this gift ever."

"What is it?" i asked. May as well get straight to the point.

"She can make vampires, half vampires, female werewolves and infertile humans pregnant."

"OMG! I totally agree with you. This definitely beats my gift hands down. Alice i have to be the first person you do it on." Rosalie squealed. God she is sounding even more like Alice. One of her is too much, but two of her is not standable.

"Rose i don't even know how to do it." Alice said.

"Oh, it's easy. You just have to concentrate for about 10 seconds on her being pregnant with however many babies and the sex of the babies on a full moon. Simple as." Alani explained. God she is really useful.

"When is the next full moon?" Rosalie asked.

"Tomorrow night." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Does anyone else have gifts?"

"Yup! Bella can absorb other people's powers by kissing their nose. Renesmee can levitate people, objects and herself, Esme can control the mind, she can basically make anyone – except Bella of course – do whatever she wants them to. And that's it."

"How come Eleazer couldn't read these gifts then?" Alice asked.

"Because he can only read the gifts that vampires had when they changed, he cannot however read the gifts you acquire. That's why he sees Alice as only a psychic instead of a psychic and a baby maker."

"Do any of the fledglings or vampyres have gifts?"

"Yes. Aphrodite is a psychic but can only see some things that are going to happen, and they are always bad. Zoey and Aphrodite are both mind shields. Zoey can control all five elements; spirit, air, fire, water and earth. Stevie Rae can control earth. And Stark – the only guy left – can never miss his target. That's it. Oh i forgot to mention, Leah can also control all five elements. Isn't this a talented group of people in this room?"

"I guess it is," i laughed, "come on we better get our stuff together so we can freak them out."


End file.
